Justin's Little Sister
by EO4EVER
Summary: What if Justin took Teresa’s advise and went out with Alex when they did not remember him? Alternative Justin's Little Sister.Jalex.My first WOWP fan fiction. R&R.


Summary: What if Justin took Teresa's advise and went out with Alex when they did not remember him? Jalex.

Justin's Little Sister

"You two should date," Teresa told her daughter. What Teresa really said was Alex, why don't you date your brother?

"Yeah, you should date Justin," their dad, Jerry added. "Hey. Justin, would you want to take Alex out on a date sometime?"

Justin was shocked. He loved Alex. He also knew that he was adopted when his parents remembered who he was. Justin over heard them one night talking about it in their bedroom. "Yes, I would love nothing more," Justin replied with a smile on his face. Alex walked over to him after her parents went into the back of the restaurant.

"Justin!" Alex complained. She knew that she loved Justin. Way more than a brother sister love.

"Alex, just listen to me. Mom and Dad adopted me. I heard them talking about it one night in their bedroom. Alex. I love you. So much. More than you will ever know," Justin told Alex.

"Justin, I love you two. You are my everything," Alex said. She was getting tears in her eyes now.

"Don't cry Alex," Justin said. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. Their faces were now inches apart. They leaned in some more until their lips were touching. After a couple of seconds, they broke apart. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Mom and Dad don't know that I know I was adopted. There for, I don't want anyone to remember me. If they did, I would not be able to date you Alex," Justin told Alex.

"Justin, you have no choice. When we find a way to get you back, we can confront them about you being adopted. Then, we can still date each other," replied Alex.

"I guess you are right. But for now, lets enjoy dating each other," responded Justin.

"Fair enough. Now, lets go watch a movie," Alex told her now boyfriend.

When the couple got home, they sat on the couch with some popcorn and watched a movie. Alex cuddled up against Justin and he put his arm around her.

The next day at school was not going to go well. No one will remember Justin and then Alex would have to deal with Harper about her and Justin dating each other.

Alex and Justin walked into the school hand in hand. Since no one remembered Justin, he got a new class schedule and a new locker, which happened to be next to Alex's locker.

"Hey Harper," Alex greeted.

"Alex, why are you holding hands with Justin. You know I called him yesterday!" Harper exclaimed.

"Harper, chill out. It's hard to explain." Alex replied to her best friend.

"Whatever. Class is about to start. I will see you second period." Harper said. She then turned around and left.

"See you later Alex. I love you," Justin said. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Justin. And today we will try to find a way to change you back. Wait. What about wizard school? We have that today also." Alex panicked.

"Alex. Alex. Calm down. We will find a way to fix all of this," Justin replied.

"I know. Well I gotta get to class," said Alex.

When they got home that afternoon, Jerry told Max and Alex that class was cancelled.

"Dad, Justin is a wizard too," Alex told her father Jerry.

"Okay. Well in that case Justin can join us," Jerry replied.

"Today we are going to continue our lesson on genes," Jerry stated. Alex was silently thanking god. Maybe her and Justin could get out of this mess. "To understand how genes can twist your wish around, Alex, you are going to make a wish,"

Alex knew she had to make this one count. She decided that she would say the opposite of what she said for the first wish. Alex took a deep breath. "I wish that people would compare me to Justin," Alex recited. 'Did it work?' She was thinking.

"Alex, why can't you pay attention like your older brother?" Jerry asked, raising his voice.

"It worked!" Justin shouted.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed. Alex and Justin high five each other.

"Uhh," Jerry yelled out in frustration. "Class is done early today,"

Alex and Justin were out of the lair before Jerry even finished his sentence. Max was still in the lair, as he had fallen asleep at his spot during class.

Justin and Alex rushed into Alex's room. "It worked! How did you know what to wish for?" Justin asked.

"Well, the first time I wished for everyone to stop comparing me to you, so, I just wished for the opposite." Alex said.

"Good thinking. Now lets have that little chat with Mom and Dad now," Justin stated. They both left Alex's room and went down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk," Justin said. The four of them sat down on the couches. Jerry and Teresa on one couch and Alex and Justin on the other.

"Well, I am just going to come out and say it," Justin said. "I know that I was adopted. I over heard you two talking about it one night a couple of months ago. Oh, and the second thing, Alex and I are dating now," They got up off the couch and started to walk away.

"No, No, No.," Teresa said. "You two cannot date each other. You are still brother and sister, just not related,"

"But Mom," Alex complained.

"No and, Ifs or Buts, Alex. My decision is final. Now go get ready for bed and lights out," Teresa firmly said.

Alex rushed up to her room, turned off her light and quickly dove into her bed. She put her face on her pillow and cried. Sobbed. For hours.

The next morning Alex woke up cried some more, got ready for school and left without saying a word to anybody.

Apparently, no one remembered that they did not know who Justin was the day before or that he was dating Alex.

All through the day, Harper was trying to fund out what was wrong with Alex. The only other thing that she talked about was how cute Justin was, and things in that nature. Alex was about ready to murder her best friend. Did Harper think that she did not know that? Alex loved Justin for god sakes!

At their wizard lesson that day, Alex and Justin looked like they would barge into tears at any second now.

"Today we are going to learn the truth spell. This spell makes the person who the wand is pointing at say what he or she is thinking. Max?" Jerry said, handing him the wand. Max preformed the spell and pointed the wand at Alex. She started to say what she was thinking.

"God! I hate Mom and Dad! Can't they see how much pain I am going through? I love Justin more than anything in the world! He is my everything!"

"Okay, odd," Max said. He then pointed the wand at Justin and he said what he was thinking.

"Why can't I date Alex? She is my soul mate! How come Mom and Dad don't understand that? And why did Alex have to wear _that _shirt today? She looked so great, not that she doesn't always look good." That was what Justin was thinking. Max did not know what was going on, but was enjoying it, what ever it was.

"Okay Max, that's enough. Go play outside," Jerry told his son. Max put his wand down and went outside to play. Alex and Justin ran up the stairs to their room and cried.

Jerry hated seeing his kids like this, so he decided to go have a talk with Teresa.

"Honey, could we talk for a minute?" Jerry asked Teresa.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you to. About Justin and Alex." Replied Teresa. They both sat down on the couch to talk.

"Remember when we were kids? Our parents did not want us to date. It was awful. It has to be ten times worse for the kids." Teresa told her husband.

"Yeah, I hate seeing our kids go through this much pain." Jerry replied.

"Although I'm not for them dating, I think that we should let them. I mean, they will only listen to us for so long. Then, they will do what they want and date each other anyway. Just like we did." Teresa stated.

"I agree with you. I will got get our kids." Jerry said. He went up the stars until he reached Alex's room.

"Alex, get Justin and come down stairs. Your mom and I have to talk to the two of you." Jerry said. He then headed down the stairs. Alex got Justin and they both went down the stair to see their parents, who they are very mad at.

"What do you want?" Alex spat at her mom and dad.

"Sit down. Both of you." Teresa told her kids. Justin and Alex both sat down on the couch at opposite ends of each other.

"Me and your mom were talking. When we were kids our parents did not want us to date each other, so we know how hard this must be. We talked it over, and well, we are going to let you two date." Jerry announced.

Alex and Justin ran over and hugged their mother and father.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Alex exclaimed.

"You are welcome honey. And who you two tell is your choice, but your dad wants to tell his side of the family and I want to tell my side," Teresa stated.

"Deal" Both Justin and Alex stated at the same time. They went over and hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go of one another.

"I love you Justin," Alex told him.

"I love you too, Alex," replied Justin.

"Okay, enough lovey dovey junk. It's time for your shifts at the shop," Teresa said.

"Oh, like you've never done it" Alex replied. She and Justin got up of the couch.

Justin took Alex's hand in his as they walked out the door together with their parents and Max, who had just recently came back inside the house.

Max looked at Alex and Justin who were holding hands.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I don't even want to know" Max replied.

The End. Please don't forget to review. My first attempt at a WOWP fan fiction.


End file.
